looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mice Follies
Mice Follies is a 1960 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Robert McKimson. It was his third of three parodies of The Honeymooners, following "The Honey-Mousers" (1956) and "Cheese It, the Cat!" (1957). Plot Ralph Crumden and Ned Morton leave their lodge meeting later than expected. On the way home, Morton peeps through a mail slot and spies a sleeping cat. He lassos the cat's tail and pulls it through the slot. Ralph grabs the rope from his hands just as the cat pulls back, yanking Ralph through the slot. He frantically climbs back outside and the two mice continue home. The cat exits through a side window follows them. When they reach their mousehole, the cat jumps into the house through an open window there. It puts its mouth against the other side of the hole and Ralph and Ned walk right in. Remarking how dark it is, Ralph strikes a match and the cat spits them out. The mice try to be quiet so their wives won't hear them coming home so late. The cat sneaks into the crawlway where they live and, in the dark, Ralph mistakes it for his wife. He feels its fur and gets mad thinking she bought a new fur coat so he rips it off and walks back out to Ned. The cat reaches its paw out and slices Ralph. Morton goes in to talk to his wife and the cat attacks him too. They run all the way back out to the street and decide to go sleep in the park. Alice and Trixie return home from a movie, feeling bad about telling their husbands to be home at an earlier hour, and the cat attacks them too. They too take refuge in the park and unknowingly seat themselves on a bench behind the one where Ralph and Ned are sleeping. Availability * (2009) DVD - Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1960s Volume 1, Disc 1 (as a part of The Porky Pig Show, without the opening and closing titles) * (2012) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection Notes * This was the first Warner cartoon to feature the "A Vitagraph Release" byline. * It was the most recent Warner cartoon in a package of post-1948 selected shorts made available to local television stations from the late 1960s through the early 1990s. * According to the commentary on "Transylvania 6-5000" on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5 DVD, it is said that Julie Bennett also did the voices in this cartoon.Transylvania 6-5000 (Commentary by Jerry Beck) Gallery Mice_follies_title.png|Title Card (Blu-ray Version) Micefollies.jpg|Title Card (Before Remastering) Mice_follies-1.png|Trixie at left, with Alice at right References Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1960 Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Ray Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Bob Singer Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton